


Family BBQ

by CCIIMM



Series: Hamilton's Fic [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BBQ, Children, Daddy Laffy, F/M, Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Present time, Proud Dad Alexander Hamilton, Single Dad Aaron Burr, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCIIMM/pseuds/CCIIMM
Summary: Everyone got togehter and had children, they are living in the suburbs, having a happy life. And they just want to celebrate it.





	Family BBQ

"Look, I don't care how windy it gets! We're doing the BBQ this Saturday."

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, _please_." Washington walked to his lover, his expressions frowning up to tiredness and love. His arms lazily wrapped Lafayette's waist. "Don't you think you're stressing a little too much about this?"

"What?! It's Park's graduation!" Lafayette replied, his voice soaking wet with that french accent of his. And Washington was fighting back a boner from it. You'd be lying if you'd say it wasn't sexy.

"Yeah, he's graduating from first grade!" Washington couldn't help but smile while saying that, for two main reasons. 1) Lafayette's voice when pissed or excited sounded hilarious. 2) There wasn't a day that passed by without Laffy showing his affection for their kid, and it never failed to melt Washington's heart.

"Exactly, his _first_ graduation. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, babe, it is." Washington decided to give up on their pointless argument. "But really, there's no need to be stressed if that day's too windy."

Lafayette laughed. "Yessir!"

"Now, you are going back to bed with me or else." Washington bit his lips, his grayish blue eyes looked at Lafayette's brown ones and they didn't move for a few minutes.

"Or else?" Lafayette gasped as a knee was held against his crotch. Washington pushed forward until their chests barely touched.

"Or else." He whispered and carried Lafayette back upstairs.

~ ~ ~

"Daddy Laffy!" A small voice squeaked from under the covers, Lafayette's hands were shook and he opened his eyes. Park was there, his blue eyes shinning from the sweet sunlight from the window next to them. Lafayette blinked until his vision became fully clear and he saw that laying beside him was the man he loved.

"Morning, Park. Morning, George." Lafayette whispered, his lips kissing Parks' head and Washington's cheek. The latter shrugged.

"Is dad still asleep?" Park sat between the older men, Lafayette (still sleepy from how early it was and half-dead from last night) nodded.

"Real question here, young man. Why are you up so early?" Lafayette ruffled his son's hair.

"I...um, I..."

"You can say it, Park. Something happened?" Tension grew inside Lafayette's stomach.

"I..." Park took a tiny deep breath. "I had a bad dream, I woke up and stayed up since." He seemed embarrassed.

"Is that so?" Lafayette hugged their son softly, "Well, honey, fear not! It was only a dream, whatever hunt you there will never ever harm you here. Not with us here."

"Please don't tell dad!"

"George...why?"

"Because, he's so brave. And I want to be brave too, like him." Park looked at his small hands and then at Lafayette.

"You're telling me to keep a secret?" Lafayette asked.

"I think I am." Park smiled embarrassedly.

"Then I must!" Lafayette kissed his boy's cheeks. "But, hey, you are brave. You really are, and you'll realize soon."

"Why don't we go grab some breakfast?" Lafayette asked as he sat up, Park nodded and walked ahead. That gave Lafayette time to get dressed. And to think... "Hey, I'm brave too! Not just daddy!"

~ ~ ~

"Waffles?" Lafayette asked, though he shouldn't, he knew they were Parks' favorite food. Gilbert's hair was a jungle and he was only wearing sweatpants and socks.

"Yes, please!"

Park wasn't his blood child. He was Washington's son with his dead ex-wife Martha. They were together many years ago, when Washington was 15 they got married. And 20 when they had Park but she died at childbirth.

Lafayette was dating George when he met Park, he was only two by then. It's been four years since then.

"Okay, little one. Maple syrup?"

Park nodded eagerly, that boy was too easy to make happy. And honestly, Lafayette and Washington were glad it was like that, not like Alexander's and Eliza's son; Phillip, who was a picky little bastard.

"Good Morning." Washington's voice made both guys jump as he entered the room suddenly. He went to the table where Park was sitting and kissed his head, then he walked to Lafayette, grabbed his ass and kissed him. "Making breakfast?"

"Is it that obvious?" The frenchman asked.

Washington nuzzled in Lafayette's neck for a little longer then turned around to see Park starring at him.

"Anything you wanna say?" Washington smiled, his hands ruffled Park's hair.

"No, daddy. Just, um..." He blushed. "Is Theodosia coming too?"

"Well, of course she is! And so is Phillip, Jane and Jaime."

"Don't overwhelm the kid, George." Lafayette tugged on his arm.

"I'm not! Right, Park?"

"You are, Washington. Chill a little, would ya?" That southern accent was never in doubt of who he was. Thomas Jefferson walked into their kitchen.

"What the heck, Thomas?"

"That a rough way to treat someone, ain't it? I'm here to help out a little for the BBQ today." He looked at Lafayette. "You just woke up?" He snorted. "Fun last night, I assume"

"Not in front of Park, Jefferson" Lafayette looked at him, a grin breaking through his lips.

"Is Jane here?" Park asked from behind the breakfast table right next to the kitchen.

"Sorry, lil' man, she's still sleeping. Stayed up all night playing with her baby brother."

"Okay." He whispered again and walked to Lafayette, giving him his plate and then turning to Thomas. "Do you think I can have a little brother too?"

"D-Discussion for another day." Lafayette blushed and picked up Park. "Why don't you go get dressed with daddy and go to the park for a little while?"

Washington took their son in his arms and they went they upstairs. But before disappearing in the stairs Washington blew him a kiss.

"They will be the cause of my death." Lafayette sighed dreamily. And Thomas simply laughed. "Yeah, man. I know how you feel."

~ ~ ~

Washington and Park returned an hour later. Park was a mess, sweaty and with stains of mug.

"We're going for a bath, okay babe?" Washington announced while climbing upstairs with their kid.

"Babe?" Alexander Hamilton snickered. Washington stopped and he looked back at the kitchen, where he supposed Lafayette was.

"The heck Alex? Why are you here?" Washington laughed, he went back downstairs and hugged him.

"Remember Lafayette's like my best friend?" Alex hugged back and ruffled Park's hair. "I came for this little guy's graduation."

"Really, you too with the graduation thing?"

"It's the first one. Kind of a big deal." Alex defended himself and Laf. "Plus, Park and Phillip graduated together!" He...squeaked.

"So, double celebration?" Washington held back a laugh and failed.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, calm down. Where's Gilbert?"

"Oh, you mean...Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette? He's outside with Hercules."

"Wait, why are you all coming? It's still morning."

"Just to help." Alexander looked at Park. "Hey, Phillip's outside too."

"Daddy, can I go?"

"Go get even more dirty, so I'll have to shower you later." Washington placed him down and let him go. He heard Lafayette gasp.

"Mon amour, why is our kid so dirty?!"

~ ~ ~

After a couple of hours, people staring to arrive. Madison and Jefferson where there first with their daughter Jane and son Robert. Eliza came later on with, Alexander and Phillip waiting for her on Washington's house already. Hercules waited for Laurens still on their house and for their daughter Jaime. Aaron came with his daughter Theodosia. And they were all there.

People settled in, they made a campfire and sat around it. They ate until they couldn't anymore. (Ps. Washington is the real deal on the BBQ).

The kids ran all over the place and the adults took turns to watch over them. And while they weren't on watch they just got drunk. Some more drunk than others. It almost felt like a competition after a while. In that case, Aaron and Alex were toe to toe, and Laurens, he seemed most likely to win.

The noise grew and grew, it was either laugher or really loud conversations. Washington took a glance to all the persons present. To his family. He saw his son, he saw his lover, his friends, his friends' children. They all shaped his life.

"I love you." He finally whispered in Lafayette's ear. The latter turned around to face Washington, he was sitting on his lap, face flushed due to alcohol, and he smiled. Lafayette's smile melted Washington's heart.

"I love you too dummy." After that small playful sentence escaped Lafayette's lips, George sighed. He had the ring in his pocket, he had the guts and he had all the people he cared for present at the moment.

His smile grew larger, he pushed Lafayette out of his lap in a swift movement and he dropped to one knee right in front of him. Washington swallowed inaudibly and blushed right before asking: "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, voulez-vous me marier avec moi?"

His accent was simply bad, it made Lafayette smile even more. And before answering, Lafayette leaned down and kissed George's lips, he pulled apart but just slightly until their faces were inches away from each other. "I would love to."

Washington pulled a bright ring out of his pocket and slid it into Lafayette's slender finger. Before they both noticed the presence of everyone else, a wave of cheer and pleased laughs overwhelmed them.

"Finally!" Alexander laughed, he stood up and ran to the center of attention— Lafayette and Washington. He patted Washington's back and messed with Lafayette's hair. George took another sigh and looked back at their small audience, he loved everyone here. And love came in various ways.

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the Hamilton fandom!


End file.
